


Delinquency

by DaddysTummyFuzz69



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abuse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Force-Feeding, Forced Pregnancy, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Sick Character, Sickfic, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddysTummyFuzz69/pseuds/DaddysTummyFuzz69
Summary: After a fight with his two sons, single father Arthur Kirkland goes out for a night of drinking only to meet a young, Frenchman whom he finds himself attracted to and finds himself obligated to sleep with out of frustration.After a week or so Arthur is arrested for rape by the mysterious young Frenchman and finds out about the young Frenchman being pregnant with his child. After convincing naive Frenchman that he would take care of him and the child he decides to drop all charges and come live with Arthur and his sons, only to find just how abusive he is.





	1. Alcoholism

**Author's Note:**

> I know this seems a bit rough on England's character and he really isn't this horrid in the show, but this idea has been stuck in my head for ages and I wanted to make something out of it. And again if this story seems and little offensive to you, please don't read it. Although I do plan on having some cute moments later on between Germany and Italy. Only read if you want to and don't get salty and me.

The screaming just didn't stop. The sounds Matthew heard from his room kept him up and made him almost cry. His father and half-brother never seemed to ever stop fighting. At first neither of the brothers fought back against their father or ever questioned his methods or even the fact that he was an abusive and neglectful father. Matthew's mother passed away almost ten years ago, which is when his father's drinking started and he began to neglect the two brothers. Alfred, his older half brother had a different mom before their father married Matthew's mother and of course had Matthew together. She had apparently ran away from their Father and left Alfred with him. This caused him to spiral into a deep depression which soon led to trust issues, alcohol abuse and eventually anger management. 

Their Father never loved Alfred as much as he loved Matthew. He believed that all people took after their parents and since he had soon come to hate Alfred's mother he then begin to show distaste for Alfred himself. Since Alfred had become of age and now apparently had a new boyfriend, this gave his father the idea that he would want to move out. Which is what led to the argument in the first place.

Matthew had been sitting in his room the majority of the day, finishing off homework assignments and just relaxing in general. Alfred had come up into the room a few times since it was a shared room between them. It was around ten when Alfred started fight with their dad and it had been going on for the guts of an hour. Matthew stayed up stairs knowing that this wasn't something he should get himself involved in, Knowing how his dad can get when Alfred and him try and get themselves involved in anything that didn't concern them.

Things had gotten quiet. Their dad was mainly spouting things about Alfred's mother and how she was a reckless whore and how Alfred would end up just like him. Eventually a screaming match started again between the two. Starting with Alfred saying something along the lines of, "No fucking wonder my mother left you, Arthur!". Alfred's yell shook the house as it was very old. Although Alfred was usually very loud, but never this angry. "I don't see why you defend your bitch mother so much, you fucking wanker", Arthur spewed out, "She left you here, she never cared about you, odds are she's in a crack-house somewhere spending my money!". 

Matthew found that this would be a good time to put away what he was doing and start pretending he was asleep. Something he had become very good at doing. He placed the stacks of papers he had from school into the small bag beside his bed, slipping it under and swiftly going back underneath the bed-sheets as not to make too much noise. Comforting himself, Matthew listened to Alfred and Arthur's argument. Praying that Alfred doesn't walk out giving Arthur the opportunity to come upstairs and start taking his anger out on Matthew. Instead he heard Arthur mention something about the pub, then the slam of the front door. 

Everything was silent within that moment. Almost all the noises around Matthew had become amplified, even the sound of Alfred's sigh. The sound of his older brother's footsteps made it up the stairs and into the bedroom. Matthew didn't have to pretend to be asleep for Alfred. He lifted his head at the sound of the door opening. Alfred slowly walked over to the bed across from Matthew's. He fell down onto the red, white and blue covered sheets, catching his breath as he made eye contact with his younger brother.Matthew didn't seemed too phased by them fight, which put Alfred at ease, knowing that Matthew wasn't in any form of distress from the fight. 

Alfred was quiet for a while before turning to Matthew, getting his attention by making a whistle noise, "Hey, Mattie! Want to order some pizza?". Matthew didn't even hesitate. He just nodded his head at the idea of some pizza. "Yeah, I'm pretty hungry. I don't think I even had dinner yet, eh".

"Meat lovers pizza sound good?"

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Arthur had made it about halfway down to the pub before he found himself in another fight. This time with a group of teenagers that had tried to pick a fight with him. Arthur was in no mood to deal with more adolescents, nor did he want to get in a fight that could possibly get the police involved. He needed to calm his nerves with a couple of pints. After at least a minute of making empty threats at a bunch of half-wit teenagers he had finally decided to just walk off on them. As Arthur walked away from the group of hooligans they began to make a bunch of stupid noises at him, thinking they were the funniest people on earth. Arthur was just sick of everything at that very moment.

He felt as he had nobody in this world that had any feelings for him, not even romantic ones. All he wanted was a mindless idiot to threat him as tho he were some sort of Saint. Matthew had since grown out of that kind of thing ages ago and couldn't give two shits about Arthur. This angered him immensely. 

The smell of cheap stout and dirty chip oil hit Arthur instantly. 'The Earth's Axis', a rather odd name for a pub, but it had been open for ages and Arthur had been going there ever since he was a young lad. He was surprised that the old place had been open for so long. The was filled with mice and the beer tasted of stagnant piss, their chips were so oily that if the United States knew about them they would be invading them. It wasn't a very good place in other words.

Arthur wasn't even through the main door before he could hear the sound of a high pitched voice calling his name. Arthur didn't recognize at first, but then he remembered the one person he knew with such a high pitched, ear-grating voice, Feliciano Vargas. An irritating, little Italian man who Arthur would be glad with punching in the face if it weren't for the fact that his giant, muscular, German fiance, Ludwig. A man who would be glad to punch Arthur in the face if he dare lay a finger on his precious Feli. 

Arthur had at first tried to ignore the calls of small Italian, but then Ludwig called out for him causing him to move his head to the sound of the German's booming voice. Feliciano waved his arms when Arthur glanced at the two. He realized he had no choice but to go over and say 'hello' to his old 'friends' who had been engaged for five years now. Lord only knows why it takes the two so long to do anything, as it took Ludwig almost ten years to propose to Feli and around two for him to actually ask him out. Arthur had been good friends with the two since college, but over time Arthur had slowly become a shell of the man he once was and lost all sense of feeling for anyone, leading him to have no care for his old friends.

Ludwig had a tall glass of lager and Feli seemed to just be munching on a couple of those famous grease covered chips, whilst his glass of ice-water was near untouched. Arthur stopped in his tracks as soon as he was within an acceptable distance with the two. Ludwig lifted a brow. "Zake a zeat, Azhur". Arthur really didn't want to have to do that, that would mean he'd have to sit hear and talk to the two, although pretending to be all happy may result in the two buying him beer for the night and he would have to spend the £50 note he took with him. "Arthur, it has been so long. We have so much to tell you, ve!" 

Feliciano was usually hyper, but he seemed almost ecstatic in that moment. Like he had the best news in the world to tell Arthur. Despite the fact that the two had been living in a shitty apartment in London doing near next to nothing except working and bringing their dogs for the occasional walk. Although the fact that the two decided to go out to the pub where Ludwig first proposed to Feli must mean that something special happened, or maybe it was their anniversary. Arthur didn't know and frankly he didn't care what shenanigans the two were getting up to, he just wanted a drink. 

"It hast been a vhile, Herr Azhur", Ludwig spoke up, bringing Arthur back from Feli's attention to his. "Vhat have you been zoing lately, und how are zhose sons of yours?". Even Ludwig seemed very happy. Obviously what ever was going on was great. But again, Arthur really couldn't care. He just wanted a tall pint of stout to wash away the events from earlier. Arthur knew tho that the two would begin to get nosy if he didn't answer normally. He didn't want to ruin the pair's night by complaining about how his life is falling apart at the seams. He lifted himself up a bit, forcing out a half assed smile, looking at the two. "Oh I haven't been doing too much, just a bit of work and what not and the boys are fine, Matthew should be graduating soon, so that's nice". Feliciano clapped his hands in joy. "Thats pretty good, ve". Feli didn't really seem to care too much about whatever Arthur actually had to say, he had something better to say obviously and Arthur was fine with that.

Feli turned to Ludwig his body somewhat vibrating from excitement. "I'm too happy, Luddy! You tell him, ve". Feli had a big grin on his face. His body shaking. "Vell you may not know yet" Ludwig began, looking at Arthur to make sure he was listening to this fantastic news. "Ve have been zold that Feli iz zwo monthz pregnant". Feliciano squealed as the words came out of Ludwig's mouth. Arthur felt a tiny bit of shock run up his body. It certainly wasn't what he was expecting. He defiantly was surprised, but he didn't have much faith in the idea of Feliciano and Ludwig being parents. Feli was an idiot in Arthur's eyes. He wasn't capable of doing simple things and he certainly wasn't capable of caring for a baby. Then there was Mr.Workaholic Ludwig who would more than likely have no interest in his own child and leave Feli to everything. Arthur could already imagine the carnage. It was either that or Ludwig's child would be too big for Feli's small, fragile body and he would end up having a miscarriage.

Despite how much Arthur wanted to bring up his concerns he knew that he had to keep his silence. What ever happens to Feliciano and Ludwig was non of his concern and would never involve him so it was best to keep to one word for this whole situation.

"Congratulations". Short and simple, Ludwig thanked Arthur, which lead to Feli gushing about his baby on the way. Arthur really did have enough of babies. He spent years raising two and was now sick of them. He was in someway hoping Feli would loose the child, so that if the two ever got in contact with Arthur they would never ask him to babysit their brat. 

Ludwig had gotten up from his seat and headed over to the direction of the bar, he turned to Arthur before heading over. Arthur lit up as he knew this meant a drinking, finally. "Vant anything from zhe bar?", Arthur's voice perked up a bit as he answered the tall German. "Just a lager". Ludwig nodded to Arthur and finally made his way to the bar ordering drinks for him and Arthur and buying more of those disgusting chips for Feli since he had been craving them. Arthur was left alone with Feli, he was dreading having to talk to Feli about babies but in fell swoop, the small Italian was out of his seat and running towards the bathroom. "Sorry, Arthur, I have a too pee, ve!". Arthur was fine with that. Since there was now no distractions for Arthur he decided to find one. His eyes scouted the pub looking for something of interest.

Near next to nothing ever happened in this pub. No strange faces, no fights, no crazy old men. It was a very dull place, which allowed one young Frenchman to stand out.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Arthur spotted a very colourful dressed man at the end of the bar. He wore quite bright and fashionable clothes, well compared to the dark coloured jacket and pants Arthur was wearing. The man's hair was blonde and reached his shoulders. It shined in the bar's dim light. He had light stubble running across his chin and jaw that balanced out his somewhat feminine face, Arthur was stunned by this man. He didn't look like he belonged her, He looked as tho he should have been sitting in some fancy bar somewhere in Paris, waiting for someone to come up to him and start flirting with him. Which is what Arthur planned on doing. "He's your drink Arzhur!". After a couple of drinks that is. 

Feli made his way back to the table after a while, by then Arthur was already on his third drink. The entire time he had his eyes on that young blondy. His lust for this man just increased after each drink, at that point his was practically holding back an erection and trying his best to not let Feliciano and Ludwig notice. After maybe another drink Feli was finally complaining to Ludwig about being sleepy and how he just wanted to go to bed. Ludwig sighed as he basically carried Feli out of his seat due to how tired the little Italian man was. "It vas nice zeeing you again, Arzhur, but I better bring Feli home". Arthur took his attention off the mystery man to say goodbye to Ludwig and Feliciano, glad that they were finally heading and he could finally make his move on this foxy blonde. "Cheerio, Ludwig. Hope we meet again soon".

Ludwig waved him off as he brought Feli out the door. Arthur brought his attention back to the blonde man. Arthur never thought he's ever find any attraction towards a man, but this strange sudden urge to come up to this obviously homosexual man and see if he was willing to fuck dawned over him. Arthur got up from his seat and strided towards the bar as to not make his throbbing erection noticeable. Arthur found a stool beside the mystery man, hoping he wouldn't look too obvious. But the man seemed to turn towards Arthur immediately as there were no other vacant seats beside him and it was in fact obvious that Arthur meant to sit beside him. 

"Ello there, beautiful. did ya sit in sweet cause you ass is sugar, wait". Arthur was instantly off to a bad start with this man, he couldn't even use a cheesy pick-up line right. The beer seemed to already be going to his head and his cock apparently. The man took one look at Arthur in his state and asked. "Are you okay, monsieur?". A fucking frog. Arthur thought to himself. But that kind of thing didn't really matter when he was this attractive. Arthur tried to think of something to say to the Frenchman, but only seemed to tear up and started spouting about nonsense to try and make this man feel sorry for him. "Me sons kicked me outta me own house, I've got nowhere to go, oh God". Arthur fell forward it the man's arms. He grasped on for dear life. 

The mystery man held onto Arthur as so he didn't fall onto the ground. "I'm so sorry", Arthur began to whine as his tears stained the young man's sweater. "Uh, maybe I should just". The man tried to think of something, This drunk idiot just ran right into him and sure he came out with a sob story, but he wasn't sure if he could trust him. He wasn't used to British people yet and really wasn't sure if crying in random people's arms was a normal thing for them. He didn't know what to do in this situation, but his heart was telling him to bring this random British man back to his apartment and let him sleep on his couch. Since it was the only thing the man could come up with at that very moment he decided that's what he was gonna do.

Without hesitation the man lifted Arthur up onto his feet and got himself up, placing some money on the bar table for his drinks. Arthur tried to stand but failed miserably as he almost fell to the cold hard floor, just before he could the Frenchman grabbed onto Arthur, helping him Back onto his feet and walking him out the door.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The two men had made it back to a small apartment that was only a taxi ride away. The trip back was uneventful as the drunk Brit fell asleep on the way over, He had contemplated if the man was just pretending and was trying to rob him, but Arthur falling asleep made him think otherwise. Maybe he was just some drunk, he could smell the alcohol off him anyways, but that didn't rule out the possibility of him being a danger. 

Arthur plopped himself onto the soft couch, he got a little comfortable in the seat. The Frenchman had quite a nice apartment. The young man walked over to Arthur passing him a tall glass of water and went back to the kitchen to make him some dry toast. Arthur took one look at the glass then drank it in almost two seconds flat. He was very thirsty after waking up from the car ride. He usually was. Soon the frog came back with a plate of dry toast. Arthur of course ate that within seconds. He was pretty hungry too. The water and toast seemed to perk him up a bit, he was more awake and less drunk. Which gave Arthur a better chance at want he was going to do.

"I should get you some blankets and pillows, this couch isn't very comfortable when you have to sleep on it all night". The Frenchman stood up from the couch, walking towards a closet, but before he could Arthur was already on his feet and leaping for him. Pushing the young man to the ground. "Are you crazy? That really hurt!". The man was now in the distress as Arthur pinned him down and covered his mouth. "Be quiet now, I's sure you'll love this". The man tried his hardest to scream, but a hard whack to the face from Arthur shut him up. "If you scream I'll make this hurt".

Arthur was stronger than this man and could tell he was afraid. But his horny thoughts were telling him to fuck this French fried fuck. Arthur pulled down his pants only to reveal his five and half inch cock. It was red and throbbing, the heat radiated off of it as it dripped pre-cum onto the Frenchman's face. "If you do as I say I won't hurt you, now open your mouth". The man was scarred, he made a terrible mistake, now he was paying the price, he could tell the Brit was far stronger than him and could do some danger to him if he wanted to. There was no way he could fight back. So he did as he was told, taking Arthur's erect cock into his mouth, he choked back a bit, but not too much. This wasn't the first time he's ever sucked cock. The feeling of the Brit's long throbbing dick hitting the back of his throat had almost set him off. It didn't taste very nice and he could have sworn there was unwashed smegma lining the shaft and balls. 

He did as he was told out of fear for his being. Arthur slid his cock in and out of the Frenchman's mouth to get it all lubed up. He pulled it back out, grabbing the Frenchman by the hair and pulling him towards the sofa. Arthur sat himself down and forced the blonde's moth back onto his cock. "Go on, Poppet. Do it for me". Arthur put his hands on the back of the Frenchman's head and forced it down causing Arthur to moans in pleasure as he made it balls deep somehow. He could tell he was a faggot from a mile away and knew he was experienced and wondered is he was also experienced with taking cock up the ass. The Frenchy continued to bob his head up and down the shaft, his lips were soft and felt good on Arthur's heated cock, it was like putting an ice-pack on a sore ankle. Although the swell of his boner just wouldn't go down. H was rock hard and needed the feeling of a tight little anus clasping around his prick. 

Eventually Arthur made the decision of taking his cock out of the man's mouth and instead forcing him onto his knees and ripping off his very expensive trousers. Arthur pushed the frog's face into the ground cause all the spit and cum to spray out onto the floor. His body was shaking as Arthur readied himself. The young Frenchman didn't want this at all. If he could remember correctly he was actually ovulating and wasn't on any birth control, since he had moved to Britain he had yet to see a doctor to help him out with his rare seahorse condition. Arthur placed his cock right above the ring of the Frenchy's ass, lifting it slightly so he could lay it between the crack. Arthur felt up the Frenchman's rear-end as it was soft and quite round, like that of a woman's. He took a moment to appreciate the feeling ass cum dripped onto the man's back. Arthur stated himself off by rocking his dick back and forward on the Frenchman causing a bit more cum to shoot out. The Frenchman trembled at the feeling, both out of fear and out of possible arousal. As much as he hated this the feeling of Arthur's hands running across his bottom caused his member to harden up a bit.

Arthur didn't even bother to warn his victim as he immediately forced solid cock straight into the man's tight hole. The Frenchy tried not to scream out of fear of what Arthur may do. The shock did cause him to jizz a little, the tiny bit of cum dripping on the floor and Arthur began to pound his cock against his ass. His whole body rocked back and forward. The feeling hurt immensely. Tears began to pour down the the Frenchman's face, taking his pride along with with them, falling between the cracks in the floor and seeping off into nothing. It hurt more knowing that he was somewhat enjoying this. Arthur moaned as his cock continued to slide in and out of the frog's rectum. Large amounts of cum began to seep out of his cock and was already filling up his victim's behind. The loud sound of Arthur's testicles slapping against his ass was quite noisy, but not enough for anyone to hear. "God, you are so fucking tight". Arthur's moans rolled off his tongue. For Arthur this was amazing. He didn't remember the last time he had a fuck this good, but then he was reminded of the nights he had spent with Alfred's mother and soon a wave of anger came over him and he began to pound even harder,

The Frenchman's asshole was really starting to hurt now, if he could see he would swear that it was bleeding. It begun to sting anyways with wasn't very good. Soon the feeling of hot cum began to fill him up more. He almost squealed the the feeling of it. The feeling of loads cum filling his belly up a bit. Arthur's thrusts began to weaken as had climaxed. He pulled his now satisfied cock out of the young man's ass. Not before rubbing any excess sperm all over his cheeks and giving his cheeks one big slap, causing the Frenchy to gasp for air and fall to the floor. He tried his hardest not to make any sounds as long as Arthur was still looming over him. "Thank you very much, love. But its almost four, I better make my way out of here". 

Arthur pulled his pants back up and zipped them. He looked down at the Frenchman's body lying on the floor in pain still gasping for air. Arthur shook his head at the sight and made his way out the door.


	2. Accusations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must warn any readers that this fic will continue to get more graphic, I know the last chapter was just weak stuff, but it will get a lot worse.

Arthur had returned the next morning, drunk, cold and tired. He tried entering the house as quietly as possible as to not wake the two boys and have to get into an argument about him fucking off and spending his money on alcohol. The house felt empty due to how quiet it was. Although he could hear the sound of somebody moving upstairs, Arthur tried to stay silent as all he wanted to do now was go to his room and fall asleep. Arthur took a look at his watch, "Almost seven, must be Matthew getting ready for school". Arthur made the decision to instead pretend to be asleep on the couch because he knew if he stood anywhere upstairs the sounds of the creaky stairs would alert Matthew of his presence.

The sitting room was probably the coldest room in the house due to the broken window, Arthur had been meaning to fix it, but always left it for something else, he convinced himself that the problem wasn't that bad. That was until he actually sat down on the couch and felt how cold the fabric of the couch was and that a draft from the window was hitting him right in the face, causing him to shiver a bit. As soon as Matthew left that would allow him to go upstairs and jump into bed, that is if he didn't wake Alfred up which he'd be more worried about, since this whole fight had nothing to do with Matthew, but Arthur hated confrontation from anyone and Mattie knew they were fighting.

Arthur was startled by the sound of Matthew's heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. He immediately lay himself down on the couch and shut his eyes as to make it look like he was sleeping. Matthew didn't even come into the sitting room. He just grabbed his keys off their hook and walked out the door. Arthur could see Matthew from window and let out a sigh of relief when he knew he was gone. He took a minute to listen around and see if Alfred was up so he could make his way up stairs. It was completely silent. When Arthur was sure that Alfred was asleep he made his way upstairs only to notice that the boys' bedroom door was still wide open. Arthur couldn't even see Alfred in there, he wasn't on his bed and he wasn't anywhere else. 

Alfred must have left. No doubt off to that damn Russian's place. Arthur was devastated when he found out that his son had associated himself with that freak. Arthur still hadn't forgotten about the things that creep did as teenager. Like the time he beat a puppy to death all out of pure psychopathy, or the time he broke into an old woman's house and threatened to piss on her. All things the fucker found himself in prison for and since he got out of prison for his last offense Alfred thought he'd disgust Arthur by dating him. 

Arthur didn't consider what he did that night bad, he was drunk and just so happened to take advantage of a retarded Frenchman. Nothing that the frog wouldn't be able to get over, Arthur had been through worse in his life. 

Arthur knew there was nothing he could do about Alfred's behavior. It was best he forget about Alfred and let him go suck that Russian bastard's cock. He could at least try to do something about Matthew. He preferred Matthew over Alfred, he was a nicer kid and way more well mannered. Alfred was always a troubled child, obviously got it from his whore mother. 

After combing the upstairs of the house Arthur went into his room and fell down on his bed. The feeling of the soft cushions put him at ease. He felt a little better. He was already planning his next conversation with Alfred and decided that he was officially going to kick him out, no need to keep such a disgrace around anyways. Arthur fell asleep after about five minutes.

He had quite an odd dream. He had a dream with Arthur's fuck buddy from last night, he was crying, trying to get Arthur to stop whatever he was doing. Arthur seemed to be trying to remove a tumor from his side in the dream. Not just any tumor, it was screaming and wailing like a baby. He was standing in the bathroom with a blade he had pulled out of a razor and was attempting to hack the thing off as it clinged onto his side. Eventually the tumor fell off of him turning itself into a little homunculus and tried desperately to drag it's malnourished and deformed body around the place. Arthur had fallen to the ground due to blood loss and as soon as his face hit the ground Arthur had woken up. 

Arthur was in a state of sleep paralysis, his body was sore and he was unable to move. The feeling of the cold was hurting his body and he wanted to get up so bad. He closed his eyes shut and soon feeling came back to him. Arthur turned his lifeless body onto its side and opened his eyes as wide as he could to take a look at his clock. It was already five in the afternoon Arthur could feel a slight twinge in his stomach. Hunger pains were already at him. Slowly raising himself up from the bed Arthur could feel a horrible pain in his back. He tried to sooth the feeling, but it felt less like actual back pain and more like someone putting loads of pressure on his back. He took a minute to stretch and listen for anyone downstairs. 

He made his way downstairs. Arthur was pretty hungry after everything that had happened and was craving some scones. He had some saved from the last time he baked. He grabbed a few from the cupboard and sliced open a few of the rock hard treats, spreading the inside with jam and butter. Nothing else would have been more satisfying in that moment than scones with homemade strawberry jam and some clothed cream, but Arthur did with what he had. He wondered when Matthew would get back, just so he could apologize for Alfred being loud last night.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

It had been a week since Arthur's fight with Alfred. Alfred had come only once within that time. Arthur had planned to give a big speech to Alfred about how he was kicking him out, but Alfred simply took a bag with some his clothes and belongings and said he was gone. Arthur was kind of disappointed that he didn't even get to say a word to him, but as long as Alfred was gone and he could take care of Matthew than everything was alright.

Arthur had worked almost everything out with Matthew, he explained that Alfred wasn't coming back and told him that he wasn't aloud to see him again. The talk didn't really sit too well with Matthew, he gave a neutral response, but Arthur could tell he was hurt by this. Nothing he could do tho since he had lost all connection to Alfred and that Russian had moved to God knows where taking Alfred with him. Matthew was going to miss his brother. All the fun stuff they got up to, all the times Alfred would do something goofy or embarrassing in public just to cheer Matthew up. Alfred was always a good person, but he had changed over time. Trying not to be want Arthur wanted. It really did twist his personality.

After having a small talk with Matthew, Arthur decided to make some food. Matthew had been very quiet about it. Not a word left his mouth after Arthur's talk. As Arthur was making his and Matthew's lunch there was a sudden knock at the door. The knock was sound as tho whoever was knocking was very angry. Matthew tried to get up to answer the door only for Arthur to tell him to sit down and go get the door himself. "Not to worry Matthew, I'll go see who it is".

"Are you sure?", Arthur was half way to the door when there was another knock, this time louder and harder. It startled Arthur a bit. "Yes Matthew I'm sure". Arthur seemed a bit frustrated, something told him whoever was behind that was not here for good reason. He opened the door only to see a Police officer. "Are you Arthur Kirkland?", Arthur went numb, he knew he was here, he thought back to a week ago. The frog actually told the Police. But how, did they know who he was, how did they know his name. "We don't want any trouble, we just want to take you back to the Station for questions". Arthur was in a state of panic. He really didn't want to put up a fight, but he knew what was awaiting him there, he knew this was about the Frenchman, he knew he was going to get into trouble for it. Matthew looked through the door to see what was going on.

Arthur really didn't want to cause a scene in front of Matthew, he didn't want Matthew to know what he did. But there really was noway of negotiating himself out of this. "Yes I am Arthur Kirkland". Arthur oped maybe there was someway out of this and Matthew would never have to know, "You have been charged on an account of rape and assault, your coming with me". Arthur's hairs stood on his neck, he turned around to Matthew who had a look of shock on his face. Arthur then tried to do something, "I-I didn't do anyth-". The policeman grabbed Arthur by the arm, "We don't want any problems here, just come with us". He pulled Arthur by the arm out into the front garden, Arthur tried to struggle out of it. His arm began to hurt, but before he knew it he was being forced into the back of the police car whilst Matthew looked upon the scene in shock. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Arthur had been sitting in the station for at least an hour at this point, more than likely The Frog had told the police where they met and the since Arthur is known there he must have been identified by the barmen. Or well that was Arthur's theory. He really couldn't say how he was found out for sure, but Arthur was scarred. He was going to get found out, he was going to get done in for raping another man. During that entire week Arthur did not feel a bit of guilt for that man, but now he really regretted it. 

The young Frenchman sat in the Police station along with Arthur, but they were in separate room. He felt terrified, he was afraid of Arthur, it took him almost three days to actually go to the police about this. He was still in a lot of pain, Apparently Arthur had done a lot of damage to his anus. Some of his skin tore around the area and put him in a lot of pain, along with tearing some of his hair out. He had also hurt his back when Arthur forced him to the ground. He also worried about the possibility that Arthur could have gotten him pregnant, due to a condition that him and few other men were born with. A rare condition were a uterus would grow inside a man, there was not much known about the condition except that there weren't many contraceptives for it and they were a lot more fertile than any woman. It made the man worried.

"Francis Bonneyfoy!". The Frenchman's attention went towards the man calling his name. It startled him a tiny bit. Francis stood up from the place were he was sitting. He struggled a bit to get up due to all the pain he was in. "We need you to answer a few questions inside if you want to come with us. Francis followed the men into a small room, there he was asked questions about the night and everything that had happened. He did try to be honest, like how he chose to bring Arthur back to his home and how Arthur was very intoxicated. Francis really didn't feel too good about everything that was going on. He felt somewhat bad for Arthur, he had gotten the impression that maybe Arthur wasn't mentally stable and needed help. But he was hurt and he felt that he couldn't let this slid. There was also the possibility of him being pregnant eating away at him. It made him feel sick. 

His stomach began to twist and he felt like he was going to throw up. He began to dry heave and hunched himself over, he tried his best not to vomit, but unfortunately for him he began to get sick, large amounts of vomit began to pour out of him. A policeman who noticed him getting sick ran into the room grabbing the paper bin from the corner of the room and putting Francis's head over it allowing him to throw up into it. He couldn't stop, it was almost to the point were the vomit has actually filling up the bin and was almost half way filled. He eventually stopped to take a breath. "Pardon moi". He tried his best to take another breath. his insides were burning and he felt horrible for getting sick everywhere. He was surprised that he actually got sick that much. He had hardly eaten anything in almost a week. 

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Arthur sat in silence. It had been a week since the Frenchman went to police about the rape and he had been found out. There was a court case the next day. He felt tired, but he couldn't sleep. Matthew knew what he did and apparently Alfred found out too, somehow. Alfred had decided that he didn't want Matthew to stay with Arthur and told Matthew to come stay with him. He felt awful. Not only was he found out by the authorities, but his children now knew of his crime. There was no way out of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter whilst listening to the Crash Twinsanity OST, epicc


	3. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matthew finds out about Ludwig and Feli still being in town and goes to ask them about the fateful night. Lots of Ludwig x Feli in this chapter, plus a little look into the friendship between Matthew and Gilbert. WARNING: SUDDEN SMUT

Matthew had been thinking about what was going on all day. It was a Friday and he had been sitting in his last class waiting for the bell to ring.One of his childhood friends, Gilbert had been waiting outside the school for him. Matthew had first met Gilbert when he was little. Ludwig and Feli had come over to visit Arthur and Ludwig had brought his older brother with him, but instead of acting like and adult he played video games with Matthew and Alfred. After that day Gilbert would randomly show up out of nowhere to hang out with Matthew. Since Gilbert was (In internet terms) a NEET, he had all the time to do whatever he wanted.

After classes were over Matthew met Gilbert outside the school gates. He was wearing some old sweater that had his name written in glitter glue on the back. He stood proudly like he always did. "Hey, Mattie. It'z me, Gilbert". Matthew walked up to him, his bag resting on his shoulders and his tie slightly undone. "Zo, how waz school today?" The German asked politely. "Same thing I do every school day!", "Try and zake over za vword!". Matthew giggled at Gilbert's stupid reference. He wanted to try his best and cheer up, but he was way too worried about Arthur. "Hey Mattie, my brother is probably at work and I have a key, want to go over and trash the place". By trash me meant take a bunch of stuff from the fridge and leave the tap running. Alfred didn't exactly have a curfew on Matthew, so he thought he might as well. 

Life with Alfred and his boyfriend was odd, they were almost never home, yet somehow the house was always clean and there was always food there to eat. It was a little bizarre, but better than living with Arthur. Gilbert and Matthew stopped by a newsagent on the way over to Ludwig's apartment. Gilbert just wanted to get some drinks and snacks since he knew his brother wouldn't have any good stuff at his place. Matthew stood by Gilbert as he purchased a whole bunch of rubbish, some sausage rolls and about five to six 2L bottles of Sprite. Whilst Gilbert was rummaging around his wallet for spare change, Matthew looked over at the news papers. The first one he saw was a tall news-board paper. There was a single picture of a very grotesque man on the front and in large writing it said "Man aged 59 sentenced to prison after several rape charges". Sickening. Matthew knew Arthur hadn't raped several people like this man did, but he knew there would be no mercy for him, it would take a miracle to save Arthur from his crime,

After a five minute walk Matthew and Gilbert had reached Ludwig's apartment. It was a pretty nice one, somewhere were him and his fiance could leave in peace. That is if it weren't for the two of them having pestering older brothers. Luckily Feliciano's brother, Romano was in Spain and had no intentions of coming over, unless Feli were to actually man up and tell his brother about him and Ludwig expecting. Although if he were to Romano would be over in no time at all to yell at Ludwig for getting his baby brother knocked up.

Gilbert had retrieved his keys from his pocket, he had a million other keys on it and key ring of Snoopy from the Peanuts. He'd open the door only halfway when suddenly a wail came from inside, "Who's there, go away. Intruder, Intruder!". Gilbert sighed and rolled his eyes, he opened the door fully to reveal to Feli that it was him. The small Italian dropped the couch cushion that he had procured as a weapon against people trying to get in. "Calm yourself, Feli. It'z just me and Matthew". Feli had run over to the taller man to give him a big hug, then a large slap across the face. "Why didn't you a knock, ve?". Gilbert rolled his eyes again. "Because I have a key, Feli. I'm staying with you guyz for ze veekend. Vhy aren't you a vork, Feli?". Feli removed himself from Gilbert's grasp.

He ran a finger over his flat stomach, "I've been having a really bad morning a sickness. So I decided to a take the day off, ve". That was pretty understandable for Feli. He didn't have a strong stomach and this pregnancy was just killing him. Although Gilbert was kinda hoping that Feli wasn't here to annoy them, there really wasn't much he could do about him since it was more his apartment than his. Of course after getting mad at Gilbert, Feli went over to Matthew, giving him a warm hug. It had been a while since he had seen him. "Ah, Matthew. You have gotten so tall since I last saw you". And Feli stayed relatively small. He was standing on his tip toes just to reach up to Matthew. 

Matthew returned the hug, giving him a pat on the back. Gilbert scoffed a bit at the overly sweet sight. Feli let go of Matthew falling back onto his feet. "Are you two a hungry, I made some pasta, ve!". Matthew could smell the pasta burning from the sitting room, or he could at least smell something burning. Gilbert smelled it too. "Uh, Feli. Did you remember zo turn off ze stove". There was a sudden sense of shock on Feli's face, he turned around and bolted for the kitchen yelling "My Pasta!". Gilbert laughed a bit. It wasn't the first time Feliciano had done that. He was always very forgetful. He came back into the sitting room with a pot of pasta, the pasta being burnt into it and all stuck together. It caused him to cry a bit. "I burned my a pasta" Feli seemed genuinely upset over it, but Gilbert just thought he was being a crybaby. "It's okay, Feli. Just make more". Tears began to roll down Feli's face, but he walked back into the kitchen with his burnt pot. "Mr. Vargas. Do you need any help?". Feli just shook his head. "No thank you, Matthew. I'll a be able to do this, ve!"

Gilbert went to sit down on the couch, awaiting for Matthew to come over and sit down. "Ludwig, should a be back home, from work soon. Ve". Feli came out from the kitchen, he had stopped crying, but Matthew could tell he was still upset. "Me and Luddy. We heard about Arthur". Matthew planted his face into his hands in shame. "Oh, God". He moaned to himself. "Vait, vhat!". Gilbert was first to speak again, he shot up from the couch almost knocking Matthew over. "Somezhing happened, and nobody told me!". Feli sighed at Gilbert's childishness. He really wished he hadn't mentioned this around Gilbert, or at least waited for Ludwig to get home. "Its a none of your a concern for now, Gil". Gilbert was not satisfied with his answer, he looked mad, but sat back down. He didn't want to accept the fact that something happened and he wasn't going to get any answers. But fighting with Feliciano would result in him getting upset and going to Ludwig, which would end with Gilbert and Ludwig having a screaming match. Ludwig always one in the end. He could be scary when he's mad.

"I think Ludwig may want to a say a few things about this". Matthew felt and bit shook. "Nothing towards a you now Matthew, but if he does bring it up don't get upset." Matthew really didn't want to hear anyone else talk about Arthur's situation. It was already bad enough that he was being labeled as a rapist by his brother and was being forced to live somewhere far from Arthur. "Luddy and I were there the night it a happened, ve". Matthew turned his full attention to Feliciano. "Ludwig isn't going against Arthur. He a remembers, Arthur was a drunk. Although we left before Arthur did anything. So we can't say for sure". There was a hint of silence for a moment. Gilbert still sat there with his arms out. Not knowing what was going on. "Are you telling me that Ludwig is seriously blaming Arthur's actions on Alcohol? As much as I'd like to see my father's actions justified, I don't think the mention of Alcohol would really help him". 

"Would it really be better if my dad was seen as an alcoholic who brought this upon himself or a mad man who had no control over what he did?". Gilbert raised a brow. "Did Arthur murder somebody?" The other two sighed in unison. "Would you like a stay for dinner, Matthew? Luddy might actually have a something to say about this!". Matthew knew he really didn't have anywhere else to be at the moment and despite there being the smell for burnt spaghetti noodles, he really did enjoy Feli's homemade pasta sauce. "Uh, sure". "Wonderful, ve!".

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Ludwig returned within the hour, although he did scoff when the first thing he came home to was his big brother yelling, "Hey little bro, ya miss me, keskeskes?". This really wasn't what Ludwig wanted after a long day of work. It was only made that bit better when Feli came running into Ludwig's arms."Luddy,ve!". Feli's small body fell right into Ludwig's. Matthew watched the sight from a distance.Matthew hasn't seen Ludwig or Feli in years, yet it seems like they never changed. Gilbert walked away from the two, knowing that he wasn't going to get any attention, ever since Ludwig and Feliciano met Gilbert wasn't getting any attention from his brother. It wasn't nice being second best, but Feli being pregnant, Gilbert knew he was going to a great uncle so he let Feli stay in Ludwig's life or at least that's what he told himself. 

"Of, Luddy. Mattie came over, ve!". Feli pointed towards the adolescent sitting on the couch. "H-hi Mr.Ludwig!". Ludwig brought his attention over to Matthew, "Matthew, just zhe man I vanted zo see!". Matthew stood up from his place on the couch, since it seemed like everyone was up now. Ludwig was pretty much the same as from when Matthew first met him, still a big, scary German. Ludwig turned his attention from his lover and his to talk to Matthew. "I heard about Arzhur". Matthew turned his head down to the floor out of shame. He didn't want to have to tell Ludwig that he didn't want to hear anything about Arthur, but he knew that when Ludwig wanted to talk that you let him talk. "Me und Feliciano vere zhere zhat night, your vather vas drunk". 

"I understand what you mean Mr.Beilshmidt, but my dad's actions shouldn't be excused like this". Arthur's pride was already damaged enough, the involvement of alcohol into his case wasn't going to make things any better. "All I had to say vas, your vather had no control over himself. I've known zhe man for years. He vouldn't do such a zhing under sound mind". Matthew understood what Ludwig meant, but this wasn't going to help Arthur. "I'm sorry, Matthew. I'm making you very uncomfortable, it vas rude of me zho do zhat". Feli looked up at the two as there was now a long pause between them and a painful silence. "How about we have a dinner now, it should a help the mood, ve!". Feli always seemed to use pasta or just eating in general as a way of coping. Gilbert smirked, scratching the back of his head, "Good idea, Feli. I'm starving anyvays". Feli smiled and ran into the kitchen to set up everything for dinner. Ludwig looked back at Matthew. "I apologize, Matthew".

Matthew just looked at the ground. Ludwig walked into the kitchen to join Feli and Gilbert, Matthew sighed and decided to join them. Feli was already putting down plates with some sort of pasta dish on them. Matthew sat down beside Gilbert who was already digging into his meal, at least that meant he'd stay quiet. Ludwig sat across from Matthew, almost waiting to talk to him about Arthur, but instead he thought he start with something actually appropriate. "Matthew, how hast school been for you?", Matthew swallowed the piece of food he had in his mouth to answer Ludwig, but he was met with an almost upset look from the German. "Uh, I've been doing pretty good". "Gutt" the German man replied, his tone of voice had become a little upset. Matthew was hoping he hadn't upset him in anyways.

Feli sat beside Ludwig shoving as much of his dinner as he possible could into his mouth. The small little Italian sure had worked up an appetite. It didn't seem like he was stopping anytime soon, until he froze and looked up at Ludwig. I have to pee, I'll be right a back". Feli got up from the table and made a bee-line straight for the door. As soon as Feli made his way out of the kitchen, Gilbert's phone started to ring, his ringtone was some experimental music with Gilbert rapping over it about how awesome he was. "Seems I got a call from some hottie, I'll be back in a moment". Gilbert walked out of the kitchen back into the living room. This meant it was just Matthew and Ludwig. Suddenly Ludwig spoke. "Matthew. I know I may have been trying to defend your vather a bit too much, but". Ludwig went quiet for a moment. "The man, your vather vas with. He has zhe same condition as Feli, it's a very rare and not much can be said about it. It'z called Seahorse Syndrome, or at least zhat's vhat it is known zho as". Matthew could already see where this was going. "Apparently now, ze man is pregnant, all cause of your vather". Matthew was stunned. He didn't know how to feel. "Wait, how do you know all of this, Ludwig?"

"I met your vather zhis morning, he told me everyzhing". Matthew looked back down at his dinner. He'd lost his appetite. "Needless to say, zhere is too much evidence against your vather". Matthew had already gotten that idea, but now there was confirmation. Arthur was surely doomed and there was nothing Matthew, or anyone could do. With that Gilbert sprung back into the kitchen shaking his phone around like an idiot. "Vell losers, it seems I have a date tonight". Ludwig rolled his eyes at his brother's childishness. "I better start getting myself ready. I'll valk you on zhe vay home if you like, Matthew." The teen just nodded his head and Gilbert swooshed back out of the kitchen. "I really didn't vant to have to zell you zhat". "It's alright". Gilbert slide back into the kitchen with nothing changed except for his hair slicked to the side and he was wearing a pair of sunglasses despite the fact that it was almost dark. "No time to finish you dinner, Matthew, lets go". Matthew stood up from his seat, leaving half of his dinner unfinished. "It vas good to see you again, Matthew". Matthew looked over to Gilbert who was waving for him to come back over, he then looked back to Ludwig. "It was nice to see you too and thanks for having me". "Anyzime, Matthew".

Gilbert was practically pulling Matthew out the door. Obviously he was excited for his date. "Arthur's victim is pregnant with my half brother". It was all Matthew could think, not even the fact that his father was more than likely going to prison for his crime, but the fact that some stranger is carrying his half brother. It felt very strange. Gilbert and Matthew soon stopped outside Alfred's boyfriend's residence. He looked up at the house, opening the gate and walking into the garden. "See ya later, Gilbert". Gilbert smiled, clicking his fingers back at Matthew, "In a vhile, Crocodile" and with that, the over enthusiastic, German skipped off. Matthew walked back into the house, his mind bent and his vision of the future, dark.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

That night Ludwig went to bed also thinking about Arthur's situation. He had known Arthur for a long time, he knew Arthur had been broken down into nothing throughout his life, but knowing what he did made it hard for Ludwig to find sympathy for his old friend. From what he was told Arthur's victim was a twenty year old Frenchman named Francis Bonnefoy. It made the situation all the more worse knowing how old he was. Arthur was just about hitting forty, despite how young he looked. Just the fact that Arthur slept with a man half his age felt very off. Arthur never did such horrible things, life has been cruel to him, Ludwig knew it, but Arthur just couldn't be forgiven for this.

Feli had walked into the room, wearing nothing but a long white. Ludwig could see the tip of the Italian's penis from under the shirt. Feli always looked cute in what he wore, even if he were to walk into the room in a gimp outfit, Ludwig would be amazed by how his little Feli looked. It did come to a point tho were anything that tied in with Feli and sexual things made him wince a bit. Feli was carrying his child after all, he didn't really see the Italian's condition as sexy, like how some people see it. He saw it as more a beautiful stage in life that should be cherished, despite how such a thing is achieved. Feli sat down beside Ludwig on the bed, his shirt had lifted a smidgen, revealing more of his genitals. He cuddled up close to Ludwig in a very flirtatious way.

"Oh, Luddy". The small man hummed. "I'm in some desperate need of your a company". Ludwig began to blush a bit. As much as he wanted Feli right that moment, it felt weird. Feli was even rubbing a hand over were Ludwig's own manhood was. Ludwig had read a couple of things on the internet about how a person's sex drive could be boosted during pregnancy and Feli was no exception. The Italian was hornier than a nymphomaniac on Viagra. Feli had been doing similar things all week, but nothing he was obviously expecting to actually have sex with Ludwig. "We haven't had a sex in over a month, ve!". Feli really wanted this and so did Ludwig. He knew Feli was carrying his child, but the fact that Feli was attempting to arouse Ludwig made his almost rock hard and he didn't want to spend the night with an uncomfortable erection and an upset lover. Suddenly Feli began to caress his balls. The feeling was ecstatic. Feli was always very gentle with Ludwig. His hand massaged them so well, it felt so fucking good.

Ludwig felt that he had an idea, a way he could pleasure Feli and himself without even having to fuck him. Ludwig grabbed Feli by the sides, being careful not the hurt him and threw him onto his back. Feli got excited by the sudden move. He was biting his tongue in anticipation. Ludwig moved his hands up and down Feli's sides causing his shirt to rise, revealing his still very flat belly. Ludwig moved his hands up to Feli's rib-cage and moved the back down over the small Italian's belly, to his crotch, which was now standing at attention. Ludwig's cock was throbbing at the sight of Feli, he was glowing. Ludwig reached over to the night stand beside the bed, opening up the small drawer and retrieving a small tube of lube. He squirted enough into his hand so that he could moisten his fingers.

He rubbed the bit he had onto his first three fingers. Sliding his hand up and down. Feli felt teased. He was dying for Ludwig to do something. The German looked down at Feli who was now whimpering. "Go on, Ludwig". His voice was so beautiful, it was like a cat purring. Ludwig brought his hand down to Feli's tight, little asshole, which was now quivering. He wanted it so bad. Ludwig took his index finger and began to trace around the small hole causing Feli's body to shake out of excitement. In one sudden move Ludwig shoved his index finger into Feli. The Italian began to moan at the feeling of something being inside him, even if it wasn't his lover's huge, throbbing cock. Ludwig slid his finger as far as he possibly could into Feli. His own dick continued to throb at the sight of Feli squirming. Hopefully it would be enough to at least make him cum to the sight of his little lover.

As good as one finger felt, Feli wanted more. He wanted Ludwig's whole hand up there, but Ludwig had some pretty big hands, a little too big for Feli. Although the German was preparing to stick his middle finger inside of Feli. He began to push at Feli's anus with the second finger till it slipped in. Feli squealed a bit at the feeling of Ludwig's finger. His whole body quivered and his penis began to twitch. Ludwig knew he was making Feli excited. He then prepared to shove the last finger up, stretching Feli out a bit. Feli moaned at the feeling. His cock began to twitch more. Ludwig twisted his fingers inside Feli, forcing them in a little more. Feli began to squeal more when he started to feel muscles twitching in his abdomen. Soon he was making loud moans, Ludwig looked down at Feli watching him moan. 

Ludwig couldn't hold it any longer and soon cum began to fill his pants as the sight of Feli was just so erotic. Out of excitement he shoved the three fingers up Feli's anus causing him to shriek, but soon enough he was starting to reach climax as sperm began to squirt onto his stomach. Ludwig removed his fingers from Feli. He got up from his bed and went to the bathroom to go wash off whilst Feli began to rub his own cum into his belly, he giggled at the feeling. When Ludwig was done he came back out and lay down onto the bed. Feli curled up beside him placing his chin on Ludwig's shoulder. "Thank You, ve!".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter may take a while, since it's gonna be like a big court case and what not. Then we'll be getting into all the more messed up stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't get mad at me for taking forever to update. I don't get time to myself.


End file.
